


Fly

by morganoconner



Series: Collared [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miya_Morana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/gifts).



It's only been a couple years and some change, but Sam has trouble sometimes remembering when he didn't have the ability to fly. It's more than an escape, more than just a _good time_ , as Dean would say. It's freedom, the sort of freedom he never knew he was craving until Gabriel gave it to him. Flying comes as naturally to him now as breathing, and the days when his heart would skip a few beats every time he looked down at the ground far below are long past. His wings beat powerfully, using the currents to find drafts that send him soaring, breathing deeply as the cool wind tugs at his hair and feathers.

"Damn, kid, one of these days you're gonna be flying circles around me!" Gabriel laughs, a little breathless as he comes up beside Sam and nudges him.

Sam looks over with a grin – wind rushing past, blue sky all around, the ground below them a patchwork of greens and browns – and proceeds to do exactly that, swooping low and then beating his wings, pulling up and over and down again, until he's done three solid loops around the angel and is feeling only the slightest bit dizzy. Gabriel's laughter is like sunshine, and it warms Sam right down to the bone.

"You realize your brother expected us there an hour ago, right?" Gabriel asks, pitching his voice just loud enough for Sam to hear him over the wind. "He and Cas are going to eat all of Bobby's barbeque, and then where will you be?"

Sam knows. But he's been having fun. And when so much of his life has been filled with pain and misery and terror, _fun_ is a concept he still has trouble reconciling himself with sometimes. So when he happens upon it, he doesn't take it for granted. He grabs on and holds to it as tightly as he can for as long as he can. And he's lucky enough to have a partner who not only appreciates that, but also encourages it.

The last two years of Sam's life have been nothing short of amazing, and he wouldn't trade them for anything.

He knows how lucky he is.

"What do you say we make ourselves even later?" he calls back, and he's pretty sure Gabriel would recognize the glint in his eye, even if he couldn't feel exactly what Sam was feeling right this second.

And sure enough, the archangel's speed falters for half a second, and his eyes go wide and dark, and then he's grabbing Sam's hand, dragging him close and kissing him breathless, and Sam can feel the currents of the air change as he's transported from five thousand feet in the air to the bedroom of their condo. He laughs into Gabriel's mouth, draws his lover closer, navigates them towards the bed as though he's the one in charge.

He's never the one in charge, even though Gabriel sometimes lets him pretend he is. He's been more than okay with that for a long time now. Just knowing he belongs to Gabriel makes it worth it.

And sure enough, Gabriel spins him, just in time for the backs of his knees to hit the mattress. Gabriel doesn't waste time, pushing Sam down, scooting him back so that he can crawl over Sam's body and press against him as he steals kiss after mindless kiss.

Sam's wings curl around, feathers dragging up Gabriel's spine, and the archangel growls. He yanks Sam's hands up and pins them above his head, his look both fierce and somehow playful as he says, "Stay."

Command rings in the word, shivers all the way through Sam. He bites back a moan and his head flops back as Gabriel straddles him. The archangel bends down to nip at Sam's neck, just above the collar that resides there, soft and supple and somehow reassuring, even after all this time.

"So," Gabriel says when he pulls back, a speculative gleam in his golden-bright eyes. "Just how late are we willing to be, Sammy?"

Sam's sure his slow smile does all the talking for him.


End file.
